Lluila
Lluila Highbridge, formerly just known as Lluila, is a drow from the Underdark and is the Druid of the party. She looks after the party with her magical cooking skills and mending abilities, wishing to act as the mother to the part to atone for past sins. She took on the name Highbridge as her own from Jack. Backstory Originally coming from a small city in the underdark named Tenebrae, Lluila lived with her parents and older sister of three decades, Mimir. Because of Mimir's ability as a seer and communicating with the Gods, their family was shunned for blasphemy against the Drow, leading to the sisters having sheltered lives. Their parents, disappointed in their daughters, beat and abused the girls. Lluila, having been born 30 years after her sister, was born into the abusive family so from an early age developed a fear of the dark and most things Drow and instead dreaming up wild fantasies of high elves. Lluila confined in her older sister about her fears and fantasies so Mimir devised a plan to escape and bring Lluila with her to help her little sister . Mimir fled with Lluila by knocking out their father and using obscuring mist as a cover, only to be stopped by her mother who was skilled in her own dark magic. Mimir, being weak in offensive magic, was nearly bested by her mother, however being distracted, Lluila took the advantage and fatally stabbed their mother giving Mimir the chance to grab Lluila and flee. The two successfully escaped, yet horrified by what she had done and terrified for her life, Lluila was just an empty shell prone to violent breakdowns. Mimir, decided to take up a pilgrimage as a cleric, seeking the help from the Gods to help heal Lluila from her PTSD. This continued for a few decades, with Lluila slowly healing and taking up an interest in cleric magic herself. But the more Lluila felt better, the worse Mimir became. Mimir believed the people of this world did not deserve her healing magic and her seer gifts so decided to continue her pilgrimage on a different course. Slowly she started turning from healing magic to darker magic until about a century old she turned to necromancy, believing that she was blessed with her God-given abilities as a seer to bring hell to the people in this world. Mimir asked Lluila to join her dark pilgrimage, however scared of what her sister had become and of what she might become herself, Lluila fled, stowing away on a boat and fleeing to the next continent. Abandoning cleric magic which she believed had sent her sister down her dark path, Lluila traveled alone for nearly a decade, roaming forests and paths far away from civilisation as possible. Eventually, Lluila came across a small house in an unknown location, home to a middle aged woman named Fern who was an expert in the art of Druid magic. Fern pitying the broken Drow, took Lluila in, teaching Lluila the art of Druid magic herself and ways to overcome her more violent nature. The two lived together for years to come, until Fern died of old age. Lluila, still with grand fantasies of high-elves after all these years, chose to seek them out so that maybe she could live with them. However due to her fragile state of mind, she found herself unable to interact with people, afraid she would turn out like her sister. She retreated from society and spent over half a century alone, seeking solitude in forests. Due to so many years with out contact with anyone she never quite overcame her PTSD and instead developed a worse fear in people. She continued travelling, never wanting to stay in one place for too long, only talking to people when necessary. Eventually, she came near to Ashwood Fells where she was found by Anders and employed to deal with the goblin problem where she met and became part of the mAy Team. She was compelled to stay due to high-elf party member Jack Highbrige and her delirious state of high-elf fantasies. Gallery ''' Lluila Highbridge.jpg|Lluila design after taking the name Highbridge Lluila Without Cat Ears.jpg|Lluila without cat ears and tail Lluila Old Design.jpg|Lluila Original Design Artwork of Lluila as Yandere.png|Lluila pulling a yandere expression Sketch of Cat-Girl Lluila.png|Cat-Girl Lluila Sketch Lluila in ball gown.png|Lluila Ball Gown Design 1 '''